Megan Gwynn (Earth-11326)
( ), formerly (East Coast mafia crime family)Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare | Relatives = Owen Gwynn (grandfather, deceased), Brenda Gwynn (grandmother, deceased), Jason Wyngarde (possible relation),Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare Regan Wyngarde (half-sister), Martinique Wyngarde (half-sister), | Universe = Earth-11326 | BaseOfOperations = Fortress X, New York State; formerly Abergylid, Wales | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Pink | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = Bat-like wings | Citizenship = Welsh | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fugitive | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Abergylid, Wales | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = Age of X: Alpha #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Megan Gwynn was born in Abergylid, Wales. She and her grandparents (along with others such as Jonothon Starsmore and Elizabeth Braddock) were part of a general expulsion of X-Gene positive families from the United Kingdom. The plan was to exile them on a series of small islands in the Irish Sea. That plan became moot when Irish separatists bombed one of the ships carrying the deported mutants. The others ships turned back except one which was seized by the Mutant Liberation Front (with Megan on-board, and possibly Starsmore and Braddock too) who were ultimately able to berth it at the Canadian port of Saguenay.Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare Megan appeared innocent and naive when she arrived in North America, and even went by the codename Pixie. Gwynn changed her name to Nightmare on the night of the Bleecker Street Massacre when she also lost her butterfly wings in favor of her more demonic bat-like wings. Nightmare was groomed and trained by East Coast mafia crime families. It’s known beyond doubt that she served the organisation as a runner and enforcer.Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare The circumstances of her grandparents' death is unknown. She eventually joined Magneto's Mutant Resistance force in his stronghold, Fortress X. She later served to recruit others such as Hellion, Sofia Mantega and Sidney Green, and also defended the Fortress as a member of Tempo Cadre, a division of the Mutant Resistance's army.Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare It is believed by Henry Gyrich that she has never killed anyone. When the Age of X was warped back to Earth-616, Pixie first thought to destroy any elements of her counterpart's existence since she was being harassed by her, her thoughts, and having her wings turned to Nightmare's bat-wings. After a discussion with Emma Frost, during which she admitted Nightmare was in some ways actually kind of fun, and on her counsel, some of Nightmare's memories and personality were kept inside Megan's mind. | Powers = Presumably those of Megan Gwynn (Earth-616)#Powers, but possibly without her Souldagger or teleportation abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wyngarde Family Category:Gwynn Family Category:Winged Characters